Nightmares with Freddy Krueger
by redamiB6147
Summary: A girl has recently moved to Elm Street. She loves to dream, but a factory has shown up in her dream world. Can she figure out what it means before its too late? Was unsure of how to rate this, sorry.
1. Invasion of Dreams

A/N: Wow, a whole new fandom. Great. Another story I didnt need, but will do anyways. Ah, well.

I have been introduced to the great world of Freddy Krueger and Nightmare on Elm Street, and I LOVE IT! I dont know why, or how, but...Im hooked. I even like the new one. This is my first story that I've done that has nothing to do with Transfomers or Anything of that sort. Im not too sure if I took any liberties.....Please, tell me how you like it?

* * *

The girl sighed, settling further onto her bed. She pulled the covers over her, tucking them in as she closed her eyes. A soft breeze filtered through the open window, making the curtains ruffle and billow towards the girl. The tree that was outside tapped against the house s if in warning, but the girl was already asleep, her eyes flickering under her lids in time with her dreams.

She opened her eyes as a loud smash echoed through the quiet house. Something had fallen and broke downstairs in the kitchen. She sighed, throwing back the covers as she pulled her fuzzy Nightmare before Christmas blanket over her pajamas. She groaned, wiping sleepily at one eye as she walked out of her room towards the stairs. The damn cat probably went psycho again and pushed off mother's favorite mug from the drying rack. She walked quietly down the carpeted steps, the moonlight reflecting off of the wooden dining room floor and creating dancing patterns on the walls. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen, a potted plant smashed onto the floor. There was a meow from behind her, and she crouched down, reaching slowly for the offending cat.

"Tiger, you dumb animal, plants are not for smashing, even in dreams." She said, and she got out the broom and dustpan, sweeping up the fragments and the dirt, the plant already lying in the trashcan. She cleaned it up, letting the blanket fall to the ground as a pair of wings sprouted from her back. She smiled, flexing them as the cat took off. She walked out of the house, letting the landscape become more woods, less city-like. Her Neighborhood, Elm Street, became her nightly dream haunt, the soft grass underfoot and the calm lake lapping onto shore.

She hummed under her breath, grinning from ear to ear as she took off, letting the cool night wind blow over her form as she flew through the clouds. She spun, closing her eyes and letting the wind take her where ever it wanted. Down below her, she could hear a pack of wolves howling out their pack song, on the hunt. A herd of horses in the next valley took off, and far in the distance, the now familiar abandoned factory that had plagued her dream world since she moved to Elm Street.

It had only been a month, but she had discovered the factory the first night in the house. Every time she started to explore it, it became more tangled, like a living labyrinth. And when she was inside, she could feel the evil radiating off of the metal. She could even hear things, voices, screams. A haunted laugh chased her out once. But she wasn't afraid. She was never afraid in her dreams. She only had a Nightmare once.

She landed outside of the nearest door, her wings folding back into her skin. She closed her eyes, breathing in the calm scent of her dream world. She braced herself, opening the door and walking in. She noticed the temperature change at first; outside it was always cool, with a slight breeze, but in here, it was hot, the heat and humidity pressing on a person. There were the flames that were never extinguished, no matter what she did to them or when she explored.

The voices were not there today. She sighed, leaning on the pipes closest to her as she closed her eyes. The laugh started right n front of her, and her eyes flew open, only to see….nothing. No one was there. There was the screech of metal, almost like nails on a chalk board from her left, and she turned her head, looking for it. She started to hum again, the tone drowning out the sound of the laugh. A voice whispered close, seeming to snake around her.

"_You'll never take over my kingdom, bitch." _Said the voice, and the girl shuddered, suddenly furious. She stood up, flames flickering to life on her skin as she stormed out of the factory, the cool air helping her to calm down. She left the door open, and she half turned to it as something glimmered in the darkness. A shadow of a man with a fedora and four shining fingers _(knives?)_ was standing in the doorway. He lifted one hand _(shining bright, death from darkness) _and the door slammed shut with one last echoing laugh. She stormed off, letting her wings reform and flying out the rest of her dream in confusion and anger. Below her, three girl in white dresses were playing jump rope, singing a haunting song.

"_One , two, Freddy's coming for you…"_

* * *

Inside the factory, the man smiled, tapping a pipe with his shining claws. His burnt skin oozed as his red and green sweater bunched up, revealing more burnt flesh.

"A new one? A little girl….its been…._so long_….." he said, and he smiled, lost in his memory of the girl he saw. She had had no fear in her eyes when she was in his domain. He would have to change that. And to think, she entered on her own free will.

"_You're one of my children now._ "He laughed again, walking off and trailing his knives along the pipes, causing sparks to fly and a shriek of protesting metal to echo through the room. He knew what he was going to do. After all, curiosity has killed the cat before.

A/N: the girl will have a name, if this story is well liked enough or if the plot keeps moving fast enough. Which ever one come first.


	2. Abby's Contact Nightmare

A/N: Im on a roll! and tow reviews already coolio! Thanks, Calluna Rose and Darkness Takes Over! Im only updating cause of you two!

Please, tell me what you think! Oh, and this Freddy is a mix of Robert Englund Freddy ( cause hesthe best freddy EVA) and te new freddy ( 2010). Please review!

* * *

The girl woke up to the shrill ring of her alarm clock. She sighed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She got up in a trance, shaking off the last traces of sleep as she moved towards the bathroom. The only good thing about her moving was she got a bathroom all to herself now. She turned on her music player, shuffling through her songs as she got dressed.

She walked past the doors that led to her parent's room, blinking her way to the stairs. She didn't want to press her mother's patience this early in the morning. She walked downstairs, her music playing softly through the cheap headphones she had on. She dug through the fridge, looking for the sandwich that was waiting for her lunch as she grabbed a muffin on the go for breakfast. She shut the door behind her, closing her eyes and letting the cool breeze flip her hair around. She sighed, opening her eyes and moving forward. She couldn't get the man out of her head. His laugh. It still rang through her head. She shook her head as she fumbled with her keys, looking across the street at the deserted house. Number 1428. It had been deserted for years. No one wanted to buy the house where so many people died.

"Abby!" someone whispered, and she startled, looking around. She didn't see anyone, but it was still dark out. She opened her car, sliding into the driver's seat and throwing her stuff into the wheel well of the passenger seat. She started the car, relaxing slightly into the seat behind her as the man's voice echoed through her head. She clicked her seat belt and pulled away, heading towards the high school. She pulled in, letting the music rock through her. She didn't sleep well last night. That was unusual for her.

"Abby! There you are, we were waiting for you!" one of her friends called, and she smiled briefly, looking towards them as she gathered her items up.

"Hey, guys." She said, and she moved with them, letting them talk to her, letting her mood lighten. Everyone seemed to ignore the fact that she was upset. They were trying to make her happy. It was good to know she had good friends.

"Yeah, I had that dream too! There was a man in a red and green sweater with a fedora on his head. He had a glove with sharp knives attached to it, and his face was burned! He kept telling me _to 'Follow the angel, my knives are waiting.' _What does that mean?" said one of her friends, and she gasped, looking them in the eye. She remembered briefly the knives on the shadow's hand. She dropped her sketchbook, pictures flying to the wind. She ignored the fallen book, her eyes locked onto the boys.

"What was his name, did he tell you? Was there this creepy boiler room, or factory, or a jump rope song?" she asked, and the boy backed up a step, his eyes lost in her hazel green gaze.

"No, Abbsters, he only said what I said earlier. Why?" he asked, and she sighed, her eyes locked onto the floor. A flutter of torn paper from her sketchbook made her realize she wasn't carrying her well loved burden.

"Shiva." She calmly said, and she bent down to gather up the scattered papers. A bell rang, and she was late to her first period class.

School went by in a blur until she got to her art 3 Ap/Gt class. She walked in, still trying to organize her book, and she smiled at the student teacher. She was leaving tomorrow, so this was her last day. Abby was rather upset at this.

"How are your nightmares?" the teacher asked, and images flashed in front of her eyes- _the shine of claws, screams, a haunting laugh, blood dripping from the metal-_ she blinked, and all the images were gone. She smiled at the teacher, trying to not imagine her dead with blood dribbling out of her mouth.

"Great. Drew up Terra again. He's fighting with Wrath over something." She said, and she calmly opened her sketchbook, ignoring the bloodstains she was leaving on the clean paper _( its not there, its not there, its not there)_

"Very nice….is that a fedora?" the teacher asked, pointing to the lump the two were fighting over. She girl glanced at it, her heart thudding painfully once. It was the dream man's hat.

"Yes, it is. Saw it in a dream, must have done that subconsciously. What's the project today?" she asked, and the teacher grinned at her, moving towards the board. Abby sighed, shutting the blood with clean hands _( so much blood, where was it now?)_

"Today class, we are going to explore horror." Said the teacher, and she held up a glove, flicking blood over Abby's face.

"Abby, math is over, you are going to be late! Get up! You never sleep through class and you slept the whole time!" said one of her friends, and she looked around anxiously, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She got up, slinging her backpack over her shoulder as the end of the day bell rang. She left the building, adrenaline pumping as she thought of what was happening soon. She dropped her stuff off at her house, avoiding her _mother ( home with a migraine again, go figure)_

She ended up at her work, the only working movie theatre in town. She sighed, running a hand through her hair as she saw him waiting for her. Brian. His six foot two height made him tower over her five foot three, but he was built for his height. He carried his weight well. He had shaved dark hair and deep brown eyes. He caught sight of her car and he started walking over.

"Shit, shitty shit!" Abby said, and she got out of her car too fast and she smashed her head into the door frame. She swayed, almost falling over until her head hit something warm and living. She looked up to see Brian holding onto her arm, concern on his face. She coughed lightly. No matter how much after shave and cologne you use, cigarettes are a very powerful scent.

"Are you okay, Abby?" he asked, and she nodded, swaying on her feet. Brian sighed, taking more of her weight into his arms.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep, okay? That bump took a lot out of you." He said, and Abby shook her head. She wasn't going to miss a chance to talk to Brian. He was a great guy.

"I came to help you out, remember?" she asked, and Brian sighed, shutting the open door to her car. She sighed, trying to pull away from Brian, but a cold wind bit through her tee shirt. Brian helped her to the door, but he had to leave her to open it. Her co workers watched as Brian, one of their Managers, helped Abby a co worker, inside.

"Two for Iron Man 2." Brian said, and he got a strange look from the girl behind the counter. They got their tickets and headed into the movie.

"Abby….you are mine!" said a voice, and she looked around, noticing that Brian was watching her. Did he say that?

"Try again, dollface." The voice said again, and she tried to concentrate on the movie, but her nerves were shot. Why now? Did this have soething to do with meeting the man in the factory for the first time last night?

"_Three, four, better lock your door."_


End file.
